Video Killed the Reality Star
After being rejected by another contestant in the previous episode, one player begins to start her own alliance and quickly targets a teammate for elimination because of the threat she'd made to her earlier in the competition. Meanwhile, many of the other contestants are developing friendships and rivalries of their own. At the music video themed challenge, the two teams must make an amazing music video from scratch. When one team's video seems to be sabotaged by one of their own players, a contestant begins to question the friendship she had with him. Meanwhile, the other team learns the mysterious truth behind the ruined video. Chapters : [[Video Killed the Reality Star/Chapter Five|'Chapter Five:' I Need a Director]] : [[Video Killed the Reality Star/Chapter Six|'Chapter Six:' Secrets, Lies, and Rock 'n' Roll]] Trivia *The title of this chapter is based off of the song "Video Killed the Radio Star" by The Buggles. This was the first music video ever shown on﻿ MTV. *The contestants to use the confessional in this episode are Zack (twice), Wes, Avery, Robert (twice), Elena, Isaac, Cara, and Victor. *When Allison calls The Oscars’ video a “suckumentary,” she is borrowing a term from ''The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. ''I’m sure it’s been used elsewhere, but I find it pretty funny to picture her reading that series of books, so this is the origin I’m going with. *Though the references are subtle, the scene where some of the contestants are looking through the costumes foreshadows many events that happen in later episodes. Camille pulling jewelry and a prisoner’s outfit from a box hints to her real identity, and Irina briefly picking up a prop gun is a reference to her winning the paintball war. Donna getting accidentally hit in the head predicts her injury in Fire Insults at Will, while Sebastian and Wes having an exchange about the horror movie masks references them winning the zombie survival challenge. *The scene towards the end of the challenge with the other Oscars catching Isaac acting like a fool in the background of the video was changed to him kissing a fan as a small reference to his later debacle with Avery. *This is one of my favorite early episodes, as the drama that occurs in it gives the readers a good idea of what is to come for the rest of the season. This is also the first shocker elimination, as Zack was completely an unexpected choice of early eliminee, giving the readers a sense that nobody is safe from elimination. **This episode also kickstarted a string of back-to-back surprising eliminations: fan favorite Zack's sabotage causing his elimination, Robert unexpectedly quitting in Safest Catch, and Camille being removed from the competition in Sing Your Heart Out. **This episode also stands out to me among the first few episodes because it is between The Bachelor Isn't Interested and Safest Catch, two episodes with less exciting challenges. *The Elena versus Minerva drama reveal packed much less of a punch than I had hoped due to the fact that Minerva told the story rather than having a flashback play the scene to show the readers exactly what happened. Also, my attempts at keeping the language in this story at a PG level prevented many of the insults that Elena would have used unable to be included. *All of the lyrics used in this episode are written by me and are completely original. *This is the only pre-merge episode to contain a reward for winning the challenge. There was originally supposed to be a reward in Sing Your Heart Out, but so many other things were going on in that episode that it was cut. **Originally, both teams would have had their lounges unlocked from the first night of staying in The Hotel, but I couldn't find an important use for it other than being a place for the contestants to hang out and entertain themselves. The fact that it provides the television and food made it more of a luxury to have, so it was changed to a reward. Gallery Angel- Video Killed the Reality Star.png|Angel as a rapper for The Oscars' music video. Cara- Video Killed the Reality Star.png|Cara as a rapper for The Oscars' music video. Isaac- Video Killed the Reality Star.png|Isaac as a rapper for The Oscars' music video. Robert- Video Killed the Reality Star.png|Robert as a rapper for The Oscars' music video. Category:Episodes Category:Pre-Merge Episodes